Rise Of Madness: Backstabbers
Backstabbers is the 8th episode in the series. Synopsis Cupid discovers that he has been betrayed and puts a plan into action to kill them. Laila Wilson discovers a secret Cult working in Cyrus City. Nicholas and Corban go on a mission with Charlie and Oliver to find out about all the missing people. Plot Vice Mayor Cole Slotemaker makes his way to Mayor Sven Teece's house. When he arrives, Teece explains that Cupid's clutch over the city is growing ever stronger. Cole assures him that there is nothing to be worried about, but Teece is not so sure. The Shadow makes her way to her hideout after a good day's work protecting the Mayor. While on a rooftop she is met by Laila Wilson. Laila tells The Shadow she needs her help. The Shadow apologizes, explaining that she is busy with another job, but Laila doesn't take no for an answer. She threatens The Shadow with a shotgun, but they are interrupted by The Fortune Teller (The Hooded Figure). At Charlie's Farm, Nicholas, Charlie, Oliver and Corban are still playing poker when they are visited by Cole. Charlie and Oliver do not know him, but the others do. Cole explains that he is technically breaking the law by coming to the Farm, but Nicholas and Corban were the only people he knew with connections in the underworld. Cole asks if they can find out about the man that Diego was attacked by for the police. They reluctantly agree. While examining the dead body in the forensics department, Diego Horowitz is approached by Commissioner Taylor. Taylor explains that the body has been identified as Philip Munroe, a scientist from the Nuclear Power Plant who went missing two weeks earlier. Nicholas visits Frank Wilson's Office. Wilson reveals that he has got some news from his spies that Nicholas and Corban have been helping Charlie and Oliver. Nicholas denies it at first, but Stryker comes in and grabs him from behind. After a brief struggle, Stryker smashes Nicholas over the head with a bottle, and he is knocked out. On the rooftop, The Fortune Teller explains that Laila's sins can not go unanswered. Two more hooded figures join The Fortune Teller, and a fight breaks out. Laila and The Shadow kill The Fortune Teller's henchmen, but he escapes. Horowitz meets Teece and Cole to tell them that they have found out what happened to Munroe. Teece once worked with Munroe, and he is saddened by the news. Cole asks if they have found the killer, but Horowitz explains that they are working on it. Charlie, Corban and Oliver go to find out what happened to Nicholas. Oliver remembers that whenever Wilson wanted to deal with someone he would take them to the wharf and have them dumped. They head over to the wharf, and sure enough Stryker, Dean Wolfenstein and Wilson are waiting. Appearances * Commissioner Taylor * Cole Slotemaker Notes & trivia * In the TFMM Series Tall Tales, Philip Munroe is a man in one story who (Along with the main character and two others) is trapped on an island with a talking Alpaca, an insane castaway and Pennywise the Dancing Clown. The main reason his name appeared was probably just a reference to Tale Tales. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}